Allonsy
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: How the Doctor decided to be a little different in his use of a common phrase.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Author's Note: 10****th**** Doctor. I've probably taken liberties with quite a few things regarding the Doctor, but I hope they aren't too wrong. Also, this is a bit pointless, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**

* * *

**"Let's go." The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and allowed Rose to enter before he did, shutting the door behind him. He grimaced. Rose turned around and saw this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm not boring," he said.

Rose laughed. "Of course you're not boring. Why, do you think people think you're boring? Clearly they haven't had an adventure with you!"

"_I_ think I'm boring," the Doctor amended. "I'm always saying 'let's go' and I can't seem to say anything else. It's boring to be repetitive, don't you think? And conventional. 'Let's go' is an _extremely _conventional phrase. Everyone uses it."

"Your point?" Rose raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem to find this as much a problem as he did.

"_I'm_ not everyone!" the Doctor cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm a _Time Lord_! I'm nothing if not different!"

Rose sighed. "So what are you going to do about it, Mr. Time Lord?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. Have you got any ideas?"

"Well, you can stop thinking about it," Rose suggested.

The Doctor shook his head and walked towards the controls of the TARDIS, lost in his thoughts that he most certainly would _not_ stop thinking about. With no other crisis immediately at hand his mind latched on to the 'let's go' crisis with a vengeance, determined to find a solution for the problem.

After all, that was the Doctor's job, to find solutions to problems and fix them.

So the Doctor sat down by the controls and thought while Rose did whatever she did to entertain herself while they travelled through time and space.

After awhile, when it became apparent that a solution would not be quick in coming, the Doctor began to look for something to take his mind off his crisis. He remembered keeping a stash of books hidden somewhere under the controls of the TARDIS, collected from different planets over the course of his years travelling. There were other things, too, that he had acquired, but none would occupy his thoughts like a book could.

His hand came across something smooth and hard and rectangular shaped and he pulled it out. A frown graced his features as he realized the book was a French dictionary.

_A French dictionary…_

"Well," he grinned, "I do _love_ the French." He did. The French fascinated him as much as everything else did. He had even made it a point to learn their language, as he made a point to learn all languages he came across. But the French language held a special place in his heart. He loved the fluidity of speaking French, the lovely way the language sounded as he ran his tongue over and around the words. Sometimes he would speak it just for the pleasure of hearing those words so wonderfully spoken, inflected with that ever present passion he had for them.

_Wait a minute…_

Something in his mind clicked. Surely, if he knew French, then he knew how to say 'let's go' in French. And he loved speaking French…

He whispered the word, moved his tongue around it, tested it, and it seemed to fit perfectly. It was only because of this that he even dared to test the word aloud.

"Allons-y," he murmured.

Rose, opposite him, looked up. "What was that?"

A wild grin blossomed on the Doctor's face and he stood up. "Allons-y!"

"What are you so happy about?" Rose asked, the Doctor's joy so palpable that she herself began to smile.

"Now I won't have to be like everyone else," the Doctor explained breathlessly, "and I can use the language I love! You see, Rose, I came across a French dictionary and remembered that, genius that I am, I can speak French, and…"

He trailed off as the shuddering of the TARDIS came to an abrupt stop. Despite his having not finished, Rose smiled more widely as she understood exactly what the Doctor meant.

The Doctor strode with renewed confidence and vigor towards the door, ready to begin this new adventure. Rose marveled that a single word could bring the Doctor so much joy, but then again, that was one of the many things she loved about him. The Doctor grinned as he swung open the door and gestured towards his companion, and with a huge smile on his face cried out the word that would become another wonderful characteristic of his.

"Allons-y, Rose. _Allons-y!_"


End file.
